Vs. Klang and Marowak and Magmortar and Electivire
Vs. Klang and Marowak and Magmortar and Electivire is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/30/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben have stopped for lunch, being out in an open field. Ben is fiddling with the Omnitrix. Silver: What are you doing? Ben: Sending a signal for a rendezvous. With everything that’s going on, I’ve got to get a status report in. It may be a bit out of the way, but I want to suggest a stop at the Lake of Rage. Dawn: If it helps to stop Team Rocket, then I’m all for it. Silver: What about your contests? Is there one nearby? Dawn: Uh, actually. I haven’t looked up when the next one was. I was so focused on stopping Team Rocket, I didn’t look. Silver: I see. We can use our time at the Lake to look it up. Voice: Hey! ''Ms. ''Berlitz! Dawn shoots up, as she turns to see Kenny walking towards the group. He grins goofily at them. Dawn: (Sighs) I suppose you’ll continue to call me that. Kenny: It’s been a while, Dawn. And Silver. (Spots Ben) Who’s this one? (Teasingly) Your new boyfriend? Dawn: (Embarrassed) Boyfriend?! Absolutely not! Ben: (Kicking back in his seat) Well, I know she’d never admit it, but— Dawn: Oh, not another word out of you. Kenny: (Snickers) Sorry, I couldn’t resist. The fact you’re now traveling with two guys by yourself is scandalous to say the least! Ben: Whoo! Ha, I like this guy. Name’s Ben. Kenny: I’m Kenny. Ben: In that case Kenny, you should join us and tell me how you know Dawn here. Dawn: (Pouting) You are still to refer to me as Ms. Berlitz. Ben: (Dismayed) You’re still mad at me? Dawn: Not just you. Silver laughs sheepishly, as Kenny looks confused. Kenny: Uh, what’s that all about? Ben: Tell ya later. You first! Kenny goes to sit down, when a powerful gust of wind comes down from above, beginning to blow everything away. The group hunkers down all their gear, as they look up. A helicopter descends and lands, with Trey coming out of it. He straightens out his tie as he gets out. Dawn: (Flatly) Oh great. Trey. Kenny: Trey?! The guy from the Pokémon Race? Your fiancé? Ben: From what I’ve heard, former fiancé. Trey: Dawn, my beloved! It is a pleasure to see you again! Dawn: Considering the last time we saw you, you were trying to tear down a day care center, it is not a pleasure. Trey: (Laughs confidently) Ha ha! Oh, how you think you can hurt me with your words. But, I am now here to offer you the chance to save face. Dawn: Save face? Trey: Come back as my fiancé, and I can ensure that nothing bad will happen to you. Dawn: Again with you pompous men thinking that you need to protect me! Dawn storms over towards Trey, as Kenny leans in towards Silver. Kenny: (Whispers) Tried to play the hero, huh? Silver: (Whispers) It’s, a little more complicated than that. Dawn: I don’t know what you’re playing at, and I don’t really care. I am tired of you interfering with my journey. Now leave immediately. Trey: (Grins smugly) Very well. Then your family name is as good as tarnished. Trey begins to walk away, as Dawn looks astonished. Dawn: And what do you mean by that? Trey snickers, as he turns back around. Trey: Unlike you, I keep a constant ear in the world of business. There are rumors, though unconfirmed, that the Goldenrod Department store is providing funds for the criminal organization Team Rocket. Silver and Ben gasp at this, Kenny looking back between the two in confusion. Dawn keeps a straight face, though it twitches a bit. Trey: Oh? I was expecting more than that. Perhaps you’re not familiar with Team Rocket, but— Dawn: I am well aware of who Team Rocket is. Trey: Then you’ll know that since the Berlitz Family has recently provided funding for the store to expand their influence, that you are partially assisting the criminal organization enact their heinous crimes. There is no sound proof of this, but I think you attempting to remain so composed gives me all the reason I need to believe them. Dawn: So what? You’re blackmailing me to marry you? Trey: Or else I’ll expose the truth and ruin your family. Kenny: Now wait just a minute! Kenny, Silver and Ben run forward, standing behind Dawn. Kenny: That’s a low blow, using a fake situation to black mail her! One that you probably created! Ben: Sadly, he’s not. It’s worse than that. Kenny: You can’t make Dawn just do whatever you want! Silver: He’s right. You have no reason or ability to force her to do anything. Trey: So what? It’s not like you have any power or ability. Now, what do you say? Ben: I’ve got an idea. How about a battle? I’ve wanted to knock that smile off your face since the last time I saw you. Kenny: I’m in as well! I won’t let you do what you want to Dawn! Silver: (Groans) You’re all missing the point. Dawn: I agree! I need no one’s help or protection! Trey: Heh. I accept the challenge. In that case, let us make it a Battle Royale. Kenny: Battle Royale? Trey: It is a four trainer battle style from the Alola region. It is four trainers against each other instead of trainers helping each other. Ben: So it’s every man for himself. Trey: And the winner of Ms. Berlitz’s suitors will have the honor of marrying her! Dawn: Excuse me?! I am not a trophy to be won! Kenny: I accept! I’ll take you on! Ben: I’m in too! Silver, you’ve got in this as well. (Winks) You’d love to be able to claim Dawn’s hand, wouldn’t you? Silver: (Groans) Fine. I’ll participate under duress. Dawn: (Groans) Unbelievable. End Scene Trey, Kenny, Ben and Silver stand in position of a diamond, resembling the corners. Dawn sits back at the lunch table, pouting and glaring at them all. Dawn: None of them listen. Trey: This will be a one-on-one battle between everyone! No substitutions! My choice, is my Klang! Trey opens a Pokéball, choosing Klang. Klang: Klang. Ben: It evolved, huh? In that case, Heatblast! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Heatblast the Magmortar. Heatblast: Magmortar. Kenny: I choose, Electivire! Kenny throws his Pokéball, choosing Electivire. Electivire: Electivire! Silver: (Unenthusiastic) Marowak. Silver opens the Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Trey: I shall claim the first move! Klang, use Discharge! Klang rotates its gears, firing several streams of electricity. Heatblast is shocked, while Marowak is unharmed and Electivire absorbs the electricity with its Motor Drive ability. Kenny: Thanks for the speed boost! Electivire, Cross Chop! Ben: Heatblast, Flamethrower! Trey: Double Team! Electivire speeds forward, crossing its arms which glow white. Klang shimmers and disappears as Electivire goes to strike, forming several clones on the field. Heatblast shoots Flamethrower from its hands, going through some clones and striking Electivire. Electivire turns at it angrily. Electivire: (Angry) Vire vire! Silver surveys the field, looking at each of the clones. Silver points at one. Silver: Marowak, Fling. Marowak’s bone glows black as she Flings it. It spirals through the air, striking Klang and causing the other clones to disperse. Electivire fires Thunder at Heatblast, as Heatblast counters with Flamethrower. Ben: So, that’s how you wanna play it, huh? Heatblast, fire Will-o-Wisp! Heatblast fires several blue fire balls, as Electivire speeds out of the way and dodges it. Electivire speeds past Marowak, as a Will-o-Wisp flies at her. Marowak catches her bone, striking the Will-o-Wisp and breaks it. Trey: (Snickers) Now use Hyper Beam! Klang spins, powering up and fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam. It strikes Marowak, causing an explosion. Marowak stays standing, glaring Klang down. Silver: I see. Not bad. He knows he’s not strong enough to handle all of us, so he’s turning us against each other. Trey: I see that you all have such passion and desire for Ms. Berlitz. But really, can you blame her? Such contenders for her affection, it is no wonder that she has led you all on. I have no idea how she could choose between you all, except by the one that is the strongest. Ben: Ha! When it comes to strength, you’re looking at number one! I was the winner of the Kalos League several years back! Kenny: Ha! You seem like a sham as far as I’m concerned! I’ve known Dawn since she was a kid, and know her the best out of all of you! Electivire, go for Thunder Punch! Ben: Heatblast, counter it with Dynamic Punch! Electivire charges in with Thunder Punch, as Magmortar’s fist glows dark red for Dynamic Punch. An Ice Beam flies between the two of them, stopping them. Ben and Kenny look towards Silver and Marowak, the two serious. Silver: In a battle, you should always target the weakest Pokémon first. Or in this case, the weakest trainer. Ben and Kenny come to a realization, as they all nod in agreement. They all turn to face Klang and Trey, them all with menacing eyes. Trey looks intimidated. Trey: Uh, surely I am not even worth your time as a trainer! You should show off your skills against the strongest! Kenny: Thunder! Ben: Flamethrower! Trey: Urgh. Fine. Hyper Beam! Silver: Fling. Marowak Flings its bone, as Klang begins to spin to build up energy. Marowak’s bone gets caught in Klang’s gears, stopping its rotation and its attack stopping. Electivire fires Thunder and Heatblast uses Flamethrower, striking and defeating Klang. Marowak appears and takes her bone back. Trey: What?! No, no, no! Ben: Now that that’s settled… Kenny: We can return to the battle! Silver returns Marowak, catching everyone’s attention. Even Dawn, who was no longer watching. Ben: What’s wrong, Silver? You giving up? I thought you had a crush on Dawn just like this guy! Kenny: (Blushing) What are you talking about?! Ben: Oh, please. There’s no one in this battle that isn’t interested in her! Silver: You guys don’t get it, do you? Dawn isn’t a woman that you can just attempt to charm and expect her affection! You fighting for her hand in a battle that she does not approve of means nothing! It doesn’t matter who the winner of this battle is. She won’t accept the outcome unless it is something she wants! You are all wasting your time! Trey: If you think she is so high and mighty, then why did you join the fight? Silver: To shut you up, pure and simple. Ben and Kenny look awkwardly at each other, as Dawn walks out onto the field. Dawn: Silver is right. You are all simply embarrassing yourselves. I will not accept any of you who acted in such a ridiculous battle. (She looks specifically at Trey.) Do whatever you wish. Expose what’s happening at the Department Store. I will never marry you. Dawn turns and whips her hair, storming off. Ben and Kenny return their Pokémon, Kenny looking ashamed. Kenny: Hey Dawn! Wait! Kenny runs after Dawn, as Ben walks over towards Trey. Trey straightens his tie, preparing to leave. Ben: Hey, Trey! Hold on a second! Trey stops, looking at Ben as if he’s insignificant. Ben: Listen, Silver’s got a point. Dawn doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to go with you because she hates your guts. Trey: (Annoyed) You have a point to all of this? Ben: Yeah. If you want to win her over, then you gotta make her like you. A suggestion is, to handle the situation you blackmailed her with instead of using it as a weapon. Trey: “Handle it?” How do you expect me to do that? Ben: I don’t know. I’m not familiar with the extent and power of your resources. But, I think that your influence could find a way around it. And get rid of it completely. Trey: (Snickers) Heh. Perhaps you’re onto something. Dawn is walking off, as Kenny runs to catch up to her. She stops, turning to face him. Dawn: Is it true? Do you really, like like me? Kenny looks uncomfortable, looking away. Kenny: Uh, yeah. Ever since we were kids. I, I’ve been trying to impress you ever since we’ve been competing against each other. Dawn: Oh, Kenny. You have always impressed me. You have been a fantastic rival and friend. Kenny: But that’s all you see me as, isn’t it?! A friend?! What does that Silver guy have that I don’t?! Dawn looks surprised, and speechless. Dawn: I, don’t… Kenny: Listen. There’s a contest at the Lake of Rage in a few days. I want to compete against you. And when I win, I hope you’ll consider me as something, more. Dawn: When you win? Kenny: Ian says that I have to be a trainer that helps you grow. And Silver states you don’t want anyone to try and win you over. So what I can do is show you that I’m a person you can fall for as well! Kenny takes off running, Dawn reaching out for him. She looks dismayed, but lets him go. Dawn: Oh, Kenny. I can’t believe I’ve never noticed before. Main Events * Silver, Ben, Kenny and Trey have a battle royale for Dawn's hand. The battle goes without a conclusion. * Trey's Klink is revealed to have evolved into Klang. * Dawn learns that Kenny and Silver have a crush on her. * The next contest is revealed to be at the Lake of Rage. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Kenny * Trey Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Klang (Trey's) Trivia * This episode was designed specifically to include all of Dawn's love interests. * The Battle Royale was the best way to feature all four suitors in a battle together. * Trey attempted to use the Team Rocket situation as blackmail. Ben suggests him to fix the situation to gain Dawn's affection instead. * Silver's speech about allowing Dawn to choose is an important idea to consider with women in general. Women are not prizes to be won. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver